Forbidden Love
by changeofheart505
Summary: Prince Hiccup is anything but happy when he learns he is to marry princess Anna. His heart belongs to his personal guard. A boy with the powers of winter: Jack Frost. Love is a powerful source. So what do these two lovers do when their love is jeopardized? Read to find out.


Forbidden Love

**Kura: This is a oneshot, Hijack is the pairing. Character deaths, angst, blah blah blah. Sorry if it's too... angtsy, but bare with me, tomorrow won't be a pretty day for me...**

**Sakura: Kinda based off Romeo and Juliet... so enjoy! **

"Princess Anna?!" A brunette groaned, "out of all the Princesses he chooses Princess Anna?!" A blond female smiled amusedly as he paced back and forth. "Astrid," the boy turned to her, "WHATDOIDO?!"

Astrid, as was the blond's name, sighed, "I dunno Hiccup. But you know **he **can't give you an heir." Hiccup groaned. It was all about the heirs! Astrid sighed as she got up. "Just hang on, you'll find a way out."

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

Hiccup groaned, "Ugh... princess, I told you to talk to the guards if you needed anything!"

A voice chuckled, "Princess? Please, if anything, you're more a princess than a prince."

"Jack!" Hiccup turned around and saw a pale, white haired, blue eyed, male crawling in through his window. He wore a dark blue tunic and brown pants. He was barefooted and held a staff in his hands, he was slightly taller than Hiccup and a year older.

"I heard about... you know." Hiccup frowned as he let Jack wrap his arms around him.

"Yep, Mrs. Anna Haddock. Nice ring to it..." Sarcasm. Ya gotta love the sarcasm. Jack growled, jealousy filling his core.

"Hey." He said out od the blue, "Remember when we first met?"

Hiccup snorted. "How can forget **that**?"

_FLASHBACK!_

_Five year old Hiccup ran around after his dragon, a baby Night Fury named Toothless. Sure he was small and cute now, but just wait until he got bigger! Hiccup smiled as he wandered through the garden his mother had loved once long ago. He spotted her favorite fruit tree; an orange tree. _

_"Just a little... bit... mor-AAAAAAAHHH!" A male voice cried and as soon as it happened, Hiccup was flatten, his little body squashed under the other little body. _

_"HICCUP!" Hiccup gave a small groan, but he was still ahle to see his father's, uncle's and Gobber's shoes... and peg leg. Gobber picked up the weight that had fallen on Hiccup. It turned out to be a boy with white hair and blue eyes. _

_"C'mon... gimme a break, I was hungry.. and honestly it wasn't hard to sneak in..." he muttered, dangling from Gobber's hands. _

_"Boy," Stoick glared at the boy, who shrunk back.__"Ye're a heap of trouble." Gobber lowered the boy and took hold of his arm, about to lead him out of the palace walls when... _

_"LOOK OUT!" The boy lashed out a staff that he had picked up and froze a man behind Hiccup. The prince turned and gasped when a dagger met his nose. Stoick stared at the boy, "Who are ye, lad?" _

_"Jack," the boy replied, "Jack Frost." _

_END FLASHBACK! _

Long story short, Jack became Hiccup's personal guard. Little by little, the two fell in love. Suddenly, the door opened and Anna walked in.

"Hiccup, I know this is hard on you sweetie, but" Anna gaped at the position he and Jack were in. "Who's he?"

Jack smirked. "Jack, the prince's personal guard. If you'll excuse us..." He shoved her, gently, though he wish he hadn't been gentle, out the door. He turned and saw Hiccup holding a bundle.

"Let's go to the garden." Nodding, Jack followed him. Once they got there, Hiccup handed Jack a dagger and kept the other for himself.

"I won't go through with it. Jack... if you really love me... then kill me." Jack gaped at him bbefore smiling sadly. "Only of you kill me." He handed Hiccup his staff, which the prince snapped over his knees. Jack gasped and hugged Hiccup, shoving the dagger into his back. Hiccup did the same to Jack. Gasping, both fell to the floor, a pool of blood filled the garden. The next day, word got out that the prince and his guard had died. The funeral was held a few days later. Astrid was the last to leave, smiling at the two tombstones she had made:

_**Hiccup Haddock III Prince of Berk. Loving son and friend. He died not in vane. Jack Frost Winter Knight from Burgess. Honorable friend and protector.**_Both tombstones together read, _**"Remember me when you need a good memory. I loved him, but it was a live forbidden. Remember me, when you need to follow your heart."**_

**Kura: review!**


End file.
